Ever After Love
by Aurin4u
Summary: COMPLETED! What's going on with Syaoran? Will Sakura defeat the witch? The END Here we go! Can Sakura and Syaoran put aside there differences and escape before the fantasy world takes over and becomes their true reality? SS First Fic please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello fanfic readers! I love to write stories. I've written a few for Card Captor Sakura but I didn't put them up. I've decided to put one up. This is my first one! Please read this chapter and review with suggestions and/or comments on my story so far. All are welcome. I feel you guys should read a story that you want to read. A story you want to read is better than a boring story you have no interest in.

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura characters nor do I own clamp.

Magical Mischief 

"SAKURA SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled to her best friend in school. Guess what! Sakura stared at her.

"What?" She stared at her friend's flushed and excited face.

"Look!" Tomoyo held out a book. It looked new. Remember that story I wanted to write? Sakura had to rack her brain for this one.

"Oh yeah...what about it?" She asked this time a bit intrigued.

"Well, I finally finished it." I could use this as a script and record characters with my camcorder.

"Can I read it?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Of course." Tomoyo held out the book.

"Beep beep." Tomoyo pulled out her cell phone.

"Mother?" Sakura stared at her friend's solemn face. Mmhmm...yes...but...ok. She looked at Sakura. I have to go home. You can keep the book until tomorrow. She ran off waving. Sakura opened the book. It's called A Lost Love? Sakura walked home slowly.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called from behind. Sakura turned.

"What the heck do you want?" Sakura asked the boy. He was a little taller than her with sparkling dark brown eyes. He was from Hong Kong but exchanged schools because of the Clow Cards. (More about that later)

"I just wanted to say hi." He said looking at her. He stared into her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked looking away.

"_Nothing Much, _but that's ok." Syaoran snapped. Sakura whirled around.

"What'd you say!" Sakura said angrily.

"You asked me something and I answered truthfully.

"Truthfully!" You obnoxious evil dolt!" Sakura argued back. As if you can tell the truth.

"Please, I'm way more trust worthy and way more truthful than you'll ever be!" Syaoran spat.

"You are not!" Sakura yelled at his face.

"I am so!" Syaoran shot back.

"Are NOT!"

"AM SO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"Hey!" Sakura's brother rode up in his car. What is going on here? Sakura looked at Syaoran then at her brother Touya.

"Nothing much." she said eyeing Syaoran. She turned her back to him and walked home.

"Can I help you?" Touya asked the auburn haired boy.

"No, Just saying hi." Syaoran explained walking away. Touya eyed him as he walked away.

"And they lived happily ever after." Sakura repeated dreamily after reading Tomoyo's story. Wow, what a great story.

"Knock Knock!" Touya walked into Sakura's room. Hey squirt I'm going to the store you stay out of trouble.

"Touya I'm seventeen!" She said smiling. I think I can handle it. She watched him leave. She walked up the stairs slowly. After making sure her door was locked she took out The Clow. The Clow was a powerful book that held magical cards. She was now leader of these cards and there protector.

"Let's see." The windy card...jump card...time...card...she went into a daze.

FLASHBACK

"TIME CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! TIME!" Light flashed as the time magic was captured and put into card form. She went to grab the card but it avoided her hand and went to Syaoran.

"Hey..."

"Sorry Sakura," Kerberos said, the card chooses its holder. The time card is Syaoran's. Syaoran smiled at her holding the card.

END

"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!" The doorbell rang over and over taking her out of her memory.

"SIGH!" I'm coming Touya! She felt tears in her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away and ran down the stairs. She opened the door but Touya wasn't on the other side.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura spat.

"Hi!" He said watching her face anger slightly. I see you are happy to see me.

"What the hell do you want!" She said. He looked at her.

"Nothing."

"SLAM!" The door was shut on his face.

"DING DONG!" She reopened the door.

"That wasn't nice." He smiled. She gave up. Fine come in. He walked in taking off his shoes.

Hey what's that light? He was looking up the stairway. She looked too. She saw an odd light coming from her room.

"GASP!" The Clow! She whispered. She had left it open. She ran up the stairs, Syaoran followed. They looked in her room to find a single card floating. She looked at Syaoran. GASP! Syaoran what are you doing?

"I'm wondering why that card is floating. He said eyeing her. She ignored his comment and walked into her room. She looked at the card.

"The dream card?" Syaoran read. Tomoyo's story book suddenly opened and the card began to glow.

"AAH!" Syaoran and Sakura covered their eyes. AAAAHHH!

They felt there bodies stretch longer and longer until finally they started spinning into Tomoyo's now opened storybook.

That's all for now please Read and Review! - Oh and if any questions ask in your reviews!


	2. The Truth About Syaoran

Hello again. I hope enjoyed the first chapter. Ok let's go over the major points.

Sakura hates Syaoran. (you'll find out why this chapter)

Syaoran likes Sakura but won't tell

They are now getting pulled into Tomoyo's story

ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura characters nor Clamp.

The Truth About Syaoran 

"AAAHH!" SLAM! The book suddenly closed holding the two inside.

"AAHHH!" OMF! CRACK! They both fell on to something hard. Sakura opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Syaoran! Sakura looked at Syaoran. He looks so innocent. She thought quietly. She felt his hard chest. She felt her body tingle. She stayed there a bit longer. She then realized what she was doing.

"OH MY GOSH!" She got off him quickly. NO NO NO I can't like him he's a jerk!

"Oww!" Syaoran sat up slowly. Jeez, what happened? He looked up at Sakura. He stood up. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? She jumped back startled.

"What do you mean what I did? I didn't do anything. YOU FOLLOWED ME! She bellowed feeling her face grow hot. It's your fault you're here too.

"Pulle...uh where is here?" Syaoran asked in mid-sentence. Sakura looked around for the first time.

"Uhh...?" She had no idea. Look we aren't doing anything just standing here. She continued.

"So you don't know." He assumed.

"That's beside the point!" She argued.

"That is the point!" He argued back. How are we suppose to...

"CRACK!" They became silent. They looked down at there feet. It looked like they were standing on...

"Candy canes?" Sakura said. OH NO!

"THEY'RE CRACKING UNDER OUR WEIGHT." Syaoran yelled.

"CRACK!" The canes under Sakura suddenly gave.

"AAAAAH!" She fell through. SYAORAN!

"NO SAKURA!" Syaoran suddenly ran forward and grabbed her hands.

"Syaoran!" She said. Don't let go. She looked down, all she saw was black.

"I won't, don't worry." He held her. I won't let go Sakura. He pulled her up slowly so that his side won't crack. He grabbed her arm then her waist until she was safe. She suddenly hugged him.

"You saved me!" She said happily. She looked at him. His face was scarlet. Why did you save me? Syaoran's cheeks turned redder.

"Don't get used to it." He snapped. I need you to get out of here. Sakura's face flushed.

"You are such a jerk!" She snarled. How could you be so cold?

"Well if you forgot half your memories you would be too!" He said. She gasped.

"Your memory was erased..." Sakura asked playing dumb.

"I'm not sure." He whispered. I just can't remember anything at all. I can't remember how I know you, why, or if we were ever part of something. It's just a feeling. He explained. She remembered what had happened.

FLASHBACK

"Syaoran are you sure you're ok with forgetting about this whole mission?" Eriol asked.

"Yes." He answered. I just have one favor.

"What is that?"

"If my memories must be surpressed, please let me remember Sakura is my friend." He said quietly. Eriol thought for a moment.

"All right." He placed his hand on Syaoran's head. ERASE!

"AAAAH!" Syaorans eyes suddenly shut tight. AAAH! SAKURA!

"SAKURA!" Sakura shook her head. Wha...?

"Are you even listening?" Syaoran asked. You just kinda spaced out.

"Oh yea I'm listening. She said quickly. So you think your memories were erased somehow?

"Well, yeah." He looked at her. I know it sounds weird but I have this feeling I know more than what I remember. It's just driving me crazy that something I know about is right there in front of me. Sakura looked at him sadly.

"He really wants to remember." She thought to herself quietly. Poor Syaoran. She felt her eyes sting. If only he didn't help me find the cards.

"Sakura...we should find out how to get home." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. They walked along the candy cane path. It looks like a four-year-old made up this world. He said looking at a gingerbread house. Sakura giggled. She suddenly remembered what happened next in the story. A little man would come out of the bushes.

"Hello!" A tiny voice said. Sakura and Syaoran suddenly looked around.

"Hello?" Syaoran said out loud. A tiny man suddenly came out of a nearby bush.

"Hello I'm Huggle." The little man said. He took them to a sign that said:

Right- never left

Left- never right

Center- Your lost period.

"Hey Hegwart." Syaoran said.

"It's Hogwart." Sakura answered.

"Huggle." Huggle answered.

"Right." What does this mean?

"Obviously it means we are lost!" Sakura said to Syaoran.

"I didn't ask you I asked Higgle."

"It's Huggsle."

"HUGGLE!" Huggle said loudly.

"Yes Huggle." Syaoran repeated. He eyed Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue. He suddenly felt lustful he looked away. Higgle...

"HUGGLE!"

"Right, Does this sign give any information?" Syaoran asked.

"Read it again!" Sakura said.

"Would you stop?" Syaoran said angrily.

"Stop what?" She asked. Being right?

"No stop your stupid attitude!" He answered.

"I don't have an attitude!" She argued.

"Ok ok break up the drama." Huggle said.

"He/She started it." They said at the same time.

"DID NOT!" They said again.

"WOULD YOU..."

"CAN YOU..."

"STOP IT!"

"DAMN!" They argued through at the same time.

"Wow. Not many argue the same things at the same time.

"SHUT UP HOGWART!" They yelled.

"Huggle!" He said.

"Whatever." They said at the same time again. They looked at each other and turned their backs toward the other.

"Jerk." Sakura mumbled.

"Loser." Syaoran mumbled. They both whirled around.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Where's Huggle?" Sakura asked.

"Your yelling probably scared him off.

"My yelling!" Sakura asked.

"Yes your yelling." Syaoran answered.

"I don't always yell." Sakura said coldly.

"Yes you do!" Syaoran snapped.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"Hey!" A voice from behind said. Sakura and Syaoran both turned around. A beautiful young woman faced them. Sakura Gasped.

"MOTHER!"

Please Read and Review.


	3. Clues and Problems

Hello readers, sorry I made the last chapter so short. This one is probably going to be as short. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter though! Ok again let's go over some main points

Sakura knows about Syaoran's past

Syaoran's memories were surpressed after he and Sakura captured all of the cards.

They meet someone named Huggle who disappears.

Sakura is looking at her mother.

Enjoy!

Clues and Problems

"Mother?" Sakura said again. The glowing figure nodded.

"Hello Sakura." I'm a helper in this story.

"Helper?" Sakura repeated.

"Story?!" Syaoran repeated. GASP! Sakura we are in that storybook you had on your bed.

"Mmmhmmm." Sakura was staring at her mother.

"Sakura...Sakura?" He looked at her mother. Her mother's eyes were glowing red. Sakura's eyes were too! SAKURA LOOK AWAY!

"QUIET FOOL!" I'm the confuzzler. I take all stray characters and lead them...ASTRAY! A HAHAHAHAHAAA.

"Is that the best name you can come up with?" It's a bit corny. Syaoran said. The confuzzler grew twice his original size and grabbed Syaoran.

"You puny little twerp, nobody asked you." Do you really think you can stop me? Suddenly a bright light was glowing above the Confuzzler. He luckily didn't notice. Syaoran squinted. It's a card! he thought. He tried to reach it.

"Sakura come to me."

"No Sakura don't listen!" Syaoran yelled. He tried again to reach the card. C'mon stupid card! Sakura don't! She paused.

"I said COME TO ME!" Sakura walked again.

He grabbed the card then yelled out SHOT CARD! The card started glowing and shot at the confuzzler! A tiny sprite was shooting powerful energy bullets at the character. He dropped Syaoran.

"AAAH!" The confuzzler suddenly melted on the page. In its place was a scroll. Syaoran read it.

"Do you want to save your progress?"

"What the..." This isn't a computer game! What the hell is this for? He ran over to the unmoving form of his love. Sakura please wake up. Suddenly her hand came up and hit Syaoran right across the face.

"OUCH!" Syaoran pushed her away. She stirred then woke up.

"Oh I'm so Sorr-," She saw Syaoran, Oh it's you well that's ok then.

"What do you mean that's ok?" He said holding his nose. I dink you boke my dose! She laughed.

"I didn't even hit you that hard." Sakura laughed. Besides...uh...why am I on the floor.

"Well just to let you know I again saved your sorry ass." This time from a consomethin-or-rather. Syaoran explained changing his voice back.

"Thank you but my pants."

"Would you stop being ungrateful!" Syaoran said angrily. We are in your storybook or it might be a video game

"What?! How do you know that?

"I know." Syaoran said. It also looks like we have to collect most of these cards. He handed her the shot card. She took it and looked at it. Huggle suddenly came out of another bush.

"Huggle!" Sakura said.

"Higgle." Higgle said.

"But hogit..."

"Higgle."

"WHATEVER!" Syaoran said. Are you a different uh...hobbit?

"Yes."

"Ok well that settles that." Sakura said.

"I'm a helper." Higgle explained. Sakura and Syaoran suddenly stood up and backed away from him.

"I'm here to help." He explained. He then suddenly disappeared. They walked up the path that was in the story. Suddenly a young girl no older than Syaoran appeared.

"Hello, I'm Nincadan." She said. Sakura looked at her.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said. The girl eyed her.

"No, Nincadan." She repeated. I'm here to tell you if you don't get along and get your act together you'll be stuck in this world forever! This fantasy, your reality. These hobbits, your neighbors. You must be _one_ to leave. She then suddenly disappeared.

"Why do they disappear after they give us a clue?" Syaoran said angrily.

"We have to work together." Sakura said.

"No, we have to be one." Syaoran said.

"What's the difference?" She asked hotly.

"Being one and working together are two different things." He explained

"No they aren't!" Sakura answered.

"Of course they are!" He said.

"Are not!"

"Are so...look this is what we have to avoid." Syaoran pointed out.

"You started it." Sakura said.

"What are you twelve?"

"What is that suppose to mean."

"I don't know...maybe you're acting like a TWELVE YEAR OLD! Syaoran said sarcastically.

"You can try to act mature!" Sakura argued.

"Oh I'm NOT MATURE!" He yelled angrily.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She yelled louder. Her face was so close her nose almost touched his. You idiotic...! Syaoran suddenly kissed her. He pulled away. She looked at him.

"Did you just..."

"No!"

"Right here..."

"Yes!"

"Did anyone see..."

"No!"

"Did you like..."

"Yes!" He answered as he kissed her again. She pushed him away.

"You can't..." She stopped.

"Who." Syaoran answered.

"Do that!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"When?"

"Stop it!"

"How?"

"SYAORAN!" He smiled and kissed her again. His lips were so wonderful.

"SAKURA!" She pulled away. She looked around Syaoran was looking at her shocked. He was on the other side of the road! He ran over and pointed at the Syaoran who kissed Sakura.

"IMPOSTER!" He yelled.

"HUH!"

"Sakura it's me!" Syaoran said still pointing at the other one.

"No it's me!" The other said.

"UH..." Which one is real."

"I AM!" They said.

"What a stupid question." One said.

"Really." Said the other.

"Hey!" Sakura said angrily. I'm trying.

"Try harder!" They both said. Suddenly another Syaoran appeared.

"Oh no!" Sakura said. How am I supposed to do this? She tried to remember what happened in the book but everything was changing.

"I'll save you!" A man said stepping in front.

"Gasp it's..."

"Call me Yuki." He said fixing his glasses. He quickly mumbled something and all the other Syaoran's disappeared.

"Yuki how did you...?"

"Silly Sakura I live in here." He explained. I know a few ways to get around. She knew him as Touya's best friend but as Yuki? Why Yuki? What was wrong with his normal name? Uh...what are you staring at?

"Oh nothing." Sakura said blushing. Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"So Yuki, what are you here for?" He asked.

"I'm here to tell you..." He paused looking at Sakura.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked. He smiled menacingly.

"You're being watched." He said still smiling.

Sorry I just ended it like that. I think I want to add just a little suspense to some parts. I hope that's all right. Please read and review! Thanks!-


	4. Opposites Attract

Hello again my wonderful readers. Sorry it took forever. I hope you are enjoying my story. I'm having fun just writing it. Please review and tell me if it is good and tell me if you have any ideas of how to make it better. Ok let's go over some points

Syaoran is jealous of

Yuki

2) Sakura has to collect certain cards on her journey

3) Sakura is being watched.

Opposites Attract 

"I'm w..what?" Sakura eyes filled with fear. Why is someone watching me?

"How can they watch her Yukito?" Syaoran said fiercely. We are in a frieken video game!

"Actually you are in a different dimension in a storybook." Yuki explained. It's Yuki. He winked at Sakura making her blush. Syaoran's eyes blazed.

"Look I'm pretty sure we can handle it!" He said eyeing Yuki. Yuki smiled at the scarlet-cheeked boy.

"So you like her too?" He asked. Syaoran's face went pure red this time.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He yelled angrily. What the hell is that suppose to mean! What gave you that stupid idea!

"Calm down, I asked a simple question." He said chuckling softly to himself. Good luck on your journey. He said then disappeared.

"Again with the disappearing." Syaoran said. He is probably the one watching you. Sakura stood there staring at Syaoran's red face.

"Maybe he does like me." She thought quietly. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought. She suddenly got angry at the thought. He is probably too proud to say anything.

"Are you ok?" Your face is a bit red. Syaoran said.

"SO WHAT!" She yelled suddenly. She walked off. He watched her walk off.

"What was that about?" He whispered to himself. He quickly followed her. Sakura wait up.

"Syaoran you promised," she whispered to herself, you promised you wouldn't forget. You promised. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura I have to go now." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"You can't Syaoran." Sakura said. He saw her eyes filled with tears. He grabbed her hands.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something." He said to her.

"What...?" She wiped her eyes looking at him.

"Sakura I...I _love you._" He said. She looked at him.

"Oh Syaoran, I love you too." She whispered hugging him. So much. He kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"I have to go now." He said hugging her.

"Syaoran..."

"Sakura call me Sy." He said smiling. She gently smiled back.

"Sya...I mean Sy, promise me you'll never forget what we've been through." She said. PROMISE!

"I promise!" Syaoran whispered in her ear. I Promise.

END

Sakura suddenly kneeled down and started to cry. Syaoran suddenly ran up to her.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked putting an arm around her. Sakura! She looked at him. Her green eyes bore into his. Please don't cry. She wiped her eyes.

"Oh Syaoran..." He broke in.

"Call me Sy." He whispered. Sakura suddenly started crying again.

"Oh I'm sorry you can call me Syaoran if you want!" Syaoran suddenly said panicking. Uh...Sorry Sorry please stop crying!

"I...it's...not you." She said between sobs. I...it's jus...just that...oh SYYY! She cried on. He held her close.

"Oh Sakura." He said. C'mon stop crying. There is no need to cry. I'm right here. He went on holding his beloved. She gently laid her head on his strong chest.

"Oh Sy..." She whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her. His lips kissed her gently at first then harder adding lust and passion. He pulled away looking at her. She smiled menacingly. Her eyes turned red.

"You're not Sakura!" He said shocked.

"No she is!" She said pointing at Sakura who was tied up in a nearby tree hanging upside down. She looked at him.

"YOU ASS!" She yelled. DIDN'T IT SEEM WEIRD THAT I WAS KISSING YOU! He looked at her first confused then angry.

"You didn't seem to mad when my clone had you in a lip lock before!" He argued. When did you get up there? He said.

"The same way you were switched." She yelled back. Suddenly the other Sakura took off her shirt and pants and stood there in her underwear. She walked over to him.

"Sy, it's me." She whispered. The one up there is a clone! I do love you. She said holding him. Sakura looked at her wide-eyed and mouth open.

"You bitch what the hell is that suppose to mean!" She yelled I am not a clone. You are! C'mon I wouldn't strip in a storybook! She said angrily. Sakura looked around and saw something glowing next to her! She read it.

"Gasp!" It's the fight card! She grabbed it with her teeth and dropped it. SYAORAN CATCH THIS! Syaoran ran to the tree and grabbed it.

"FIGHT CARD!" He yelled. Suddenly a woman came out in fighting form. The half nude Sakura eyed her then in a flash of light disappeared.

"Syaoran get me down!" The real Sakura yelled. He ran over and climbed the tree. He quickly untied her and helped her down the tree. She took the card.

"Fight Card, return!" The card obeyed and in a flash of blue light disappeared. He looked at her. I wasn't kissing her. He thought sadly. She was on the ground now staring at the grass. He does like me. He stood over her looking at the sky. She knows something I don't. He said to himself. He watched her stand up.

"C'mon Sy we have to get out of here." She whispered. He followed but stopped her. Sy? He looked around. Syaoran?

"Something doesn't feel right." He whispered. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her away just as an ax just missed her head.

"AAAH!" She ran behind Syaoran. He felt her body shivering.

"Don't worry." He whispered. She looked around.

"AAAH!" Sakura screamed. He then turned around. A knight was holding a sword above his head. It eyed them.

"Now you die!" The knight said.

So how is this next chapter? I'll try updating faster. Read and Review!


	5. Coulda Woulda Shoulda

Hello wonderful readers! Sorry sorry sorry about the wait but my computer hasn't really been the best. I hope you will all forgive me for taking so long. I hope you'll review to me your opinions on my story. Sooo that said let's go over some points.

1) Syaoran still likes Sakura

2) Sakura likes Syaoran

3) A knight is about to chop off her head.

Coulda Woulda Shoulda 

"MOVE!" Syaoran yelled pushing Sakura out of the way. The sword came down slicing off his front bangs.

"Thine shall die!" The knight yelled.

"Thine is incorrect!" Sakura yelled. It should be thou or thy or something.

"Look bitch it is you who is in this storybook, this is my world what I say is what goes." The knight snapped. He again swung his sword just missing Sakura's arm.

"That's enough!" Syaoran yelled jumping on his back wrapping his arms around the knight's neck.

"Get off me devil's slave!" The knight yelled trying to shake the boy off.

"Sakura get away from him, hurry get away!" Sakura stood up and ran to the other side.

"Now what?" She whispered to herself. Wait a minute, she pulled out the cards. FIGHT CARD! The card glowed as the blue warrior appeared once more. SAVE SYAORAN! She yelled. The fighter ran and punched the knight's head.

"AHH!" He said falling to his knees. Syaoran jumped off. He ran over to Sakura. The knight looked at the blue figure.

"KICK!" The warrior kicked his head upward cracking his neck. The knight fell over knocked out. Syaoran fell to the ground.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his back.

"Sy!" Sakura squealed running to him. Sy are you ok? He smiled at her.

"I'm fine." Suddenly a light shined in front of them, it dissapeard and in its place stood Yuki.

"Yukito...I mean Yuki." Sakura said running over to him. Syaoran slowly stood up eyeing him. Why must he...

"GASP SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Syaoran said pushing Sakura out of the way as a Witch tried to grab her. She stood up. The witch came back and grabbed Syaoran!

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled trying to free himself from the ugly woman's grasp.

"NO, SYAORAAN!" She yelled falling to her knees. No, back. She whispered. Come back. YOU BITCH! She yelled. BRING HIM BACK! Yuki held Sakura.

"Calm down," he whispered, It's all right you have to get him back. Sakura wiped her tears and stood up. Her eyes showed nothing but anger.

"All right!" She said nodding. Where do I have to go?

"You have to go to the castle on the other side of that mountain." Yuki explained. Sakura looked at the huge mountain.

"You're kidding right?" She asked eyeing him.

"Nope, but I have complete faith in you." He said smiling. He held out a card. She read it out loud.

"Hope?" She read. The hope card?

"Yes, but don't take it too lightly." Yuki explained. This card holds an amazing power. Promise me you'll use it as a last resort.

"But..."

"PROMISE ME!" He said louder not yelling. She looked in his eyes.

"I promise Yuki, I promise." Sakura sighed. He gave her the card.

"Be careful." Yuki said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek. Be safe. He then disappeared in a flash of light. Sakura stood there.

"YUKITO JUST KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!" She squealed to no one. Oh my gosh! She felt her cheeks burning. All right Yukito I'll do it! I'm coming Syaoran don't worry. In a castle far across the land...

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Syaoran yelled. I swear you'll be sorry if you don't. He tried pulling his tied hands free from the metal ring.

"Really?" The old woman screeched. And what are you going to do? Syaoran looked at her. Uh, I didn't think that far up yet.

"AH HA HA!" She cackled. You sorry little boy. I don't want you anyway, I'm using you to get a bigger prize. Syaoran looked down below his waist.

"NO...well..."

"Hey!" He said turning red.

"NO!" She repeated. I need Sakura not you or your...well...

"NO!" Syaoran yelled. Your not getting me or Sakura. Especially that part of me and anyway Sakura is too smart for any of your tricks. The witch clapped her hands revealing a view screen. On it was Sakura!

"Sakura!" He said.

"Oh Syaoran, why would anyone take you?" Are you that cute?

"Oh Sakura." Syaoran said slapping his forehead almost knocking himself out with the metal ring.

"Hey." A voice said next to Sakura. She jumped.

"Huh...HUGGLE!" She said happily. Oh I'm so glad to see you!

"Damn that dwarf." The witch sweared. He is not supposed to help her. Syaoran looked at the witch.

"How come?"

"He is only suppose to help you." Th witch muttered blushing a darker green.

"Wha...why only me?" Syaoran asked the now blackish-green witch. Wait you don't...I mean...you know...like me do you.

"NO!" The witch screeched what the hell makes you think that. I'm not the kind of girl that falls for lozers. She said emphasizing the "Z." Syaoran just stood there.

"How old are you?" He asked. Her eyes changed to red.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" She yelled walking away. Syaoran smiled to himself.

"Yup, I still got it."

"Huggle, are you sure your suppose to help me?"

"No, I'm not suppose to help you, but you're kinda cute for a girl. Syaoran has good taste. Sakura blushed.

"Wait how do you know his name?" Sakura asked the dwarf.

"I asked around." He said smiling.

"BANG!"

"AAAH!" Sakura screamed feeling something go through her side.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled watching her fall to the floor. NO GET UP PLEASE! She laid there still. He fell to his knees. His arms were pulled up. He felt his eyes sting. Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!" Huggle tried. Sakura was on the ground bleeding. Suddenly Yuki appeared.

"SAKURA!" He lifted her up and quickly flew into the clouds. He placed his hands over her wound. His hands mended her skin right in front of his eyes. He gently shook her. Sakura? He whispered. She didn't move. Slowly he bent down and kissed her lips.

"YOU BASTARD GET YOUR LIPS OFF HER!" Syaoran yelled at the screen. Yukito suddenly stood as if he heard him. He suddenly faced Syaoran and winked. Suddenly the screen went black.

Please Read and Review!-


	6. Brotherly Love

Hello readers, what up? Ok just to let you all know that review from my computer was not from me. It was from my cousin. I am not that desperate for a review, I mean come on I'm writing this for your reviews not mine. Anyway lets go over some points…

A witch who has a crush on him took Syaoran.

Yukito gave Sakura the Hope card that holds an amazing secret power.

Syaoran is tied up watching Sakura on a flatscreen TV the Witch conjured up.

Yukito Kissed Sakura.

A Mission of LOVE 

"SAKURAA!" Syaoran yelled at the now blank screen. NOO YOU BASTARD YOU BASTARD!

"Oh stop yelling." The witch said walking over to him. What makes you think anyone can hear you through a television screen? Besides the girl probably forgot about you. Syaoran looked at her.

"Please let me go." He whispered. I need…she means so much to me. The witch eyed him.

"How much?"

"EVERYTHING!" He said suddenly. You have no idea how much I need her, how much she needs me.

"Didn't you bother her?" The witch said. Weren't you the reason why she rushed home? Why the hell would she want you? Syaoran looked at the witch.

"I don't know it's just a feeling…I get when she's around." Like I know she wants me around.

"Come on what about when you showed up in her house…uninvited.

"Wait how did you know about that" Syaoran asked the witch.

"It doesn't matter." She said off handedly. Am I right or wrong? Syaoran looked at her.

"What should I do?" He looked at the witch. She smiled suddenly the witch kissed him.

"MMM!" Syaoran said trying to pull away. He felt dizzy suddenly he blacked out.

"Sorry, but for you to leave Sakura you must love me." The witch whispered to the unconscious form of Syaoran. Love me like I love you.

Sakura stirred slowly then opened her eyes.

"Yukito?" She said sitting up. What happened? She looked up into the eyes of her savior.

"You were shot by a character hunter." He explained. _Rotten_ things they are. Sakura stared at him.

"Where are we?" She asked looking at the fluffy surrounding.

"We are in the clouds." He said smiling. This is the safest place to be in a story. Now you must save Syaoran. Yukito grabbed her waist and gently they floated down onto the storybook ground. Be careful. Yukito said then disappeared.

Back in the real world.

"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!"

"Sakura?" Open the door! Touya yelled. He put the groceries on the doorstep while he took out his keys. Must she ignore me? He opened the door and walked in. Everything was the same. He quickly put the groceries on the kitchen table.

"SAKURA!" He yelled again. He went upstairs and opened her door. On her bed he saw The Clow. What…? He opened it or tried to. "Is this her diary?" He tried again, the lock wouldn't open. Wait is this that Cloow or Clow thing. He ran downstairs. SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU! He quickly went to the phone and punched in a number.

"RING RING!'

"Hello?" Yukito asked.

"Yukito is Sakura over there?" Touya asked.

"Touya I'm on my cell I'm grocery shopping…you saw me in the store.

"Oh right sorry, but have you seen Sakura?"

"No where is she?"

"I don't know…put Yue on!"

"Alright hold on let me get somewhere less productive."

"Hello." Yue answered unbothered. Wait why am I in a bathroom stall?

"Yue where is Sakura?" Touya said ignoring Yue's question.

"I don't know." He said simply. Why where is she?

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you would I." Touya said slightly annoyed. Do you know anywhere she would be?

"No, I'm not sure." I said I'd tell you if she were in trouble, not her weekly schedule. Yue said simply not really caring.

"Fine, put Yukito back on." He said.

"Alright."

"Hello, Yukito here."

"Hold on I got another call."

"Hello Touya?" A voice said.

"Yes…"

"Have you seen Syaoran?" He isn't home yet.

"He's not?" Touya said. Uh, Who is this?

"This is his mother."

"Oh, Mrs. Li, have you by chance seen Sakura."

"No sorry."

"Alright thank you, I haven't seen Syaoran." Touya said. He went back to the other line.

"Yukito Syaoran is missing to."

"He is since when?" Yukito asked.

"Since I left him to walk home from before." Touya answered. He obviously never made it.

"Do you think he and Sakura are…"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Touya said a bit outraged.

"Ok ok don't worry we will find them." Yukito said. I'll call back later.

"Ok I'll look around the park and school." Touya explained.

"Alright, see ya."

"Later." Touya grabbed his jacket and walked out. Sakura you better not like this kid.

Back in the storybook world…

"Oh Syaoran please be ok." Sakura said quietly. She knew what she had to do, but she felt she didn't have the courage to do it.

"Don't guys save the girls?" She spat. Why the hell did the he get taken and not the she? UGGGH!

"Hey would you stop?" A voice said.

"Huh…Ex…excuse me?" She said looking around.

"Hey!"

"AAAAH!" Sakura fell backward landing painfully on her backside. She heard laughter and looked up. Yu…Yue? He smiled handsomely at her.

"Hey, you need help?" He asked holding out her hand. She grabbed it gratefully.

"Yue…I'm so glad…wait," She paused.

"Hmm!" He said surprised.

"Uh, why are you so happy and childish and friendly?" She asked all at once blushing. He again flashed her a great smile, making her blush darker.

"I'm usually like this." He said. I just get shy sometimes. Is that bad?

"Oh no…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUE?" A vicious voice yelled out. Sakura looked it was Yukito! Yue smiled and blew out air frustrated.

"Hello Yukito…your date with Touya over?"

"DATE!" Sakura whispered surprised.

"Yue how dare you mention this in front the little one." Yukito snapped.

"Little one, I'm not little!" Sakura said angrily. Yukito suddenly pulled out a giant sword! Yue held out his arm in front of Sakura.

"You shall not harm her!" He angrily his eyes blazing.

"Watch Me!" Suddenly Yukito lunged…

Sorry I had to end it there. Please don't kill me.

Please read and review! -


	7. Lies and Love

Hello fanfic readers, thanks for your reviews. For thoughs confused I can assure you the answers are in this chapter. I'm glad you readers are reviewing your comments. Just to warn you this is a long chapter. Anyway let's do the point thing.

Syaoran was kissed by the witch and had blacked out. (Now he is awake)

Sakura finds out Yukito and her brother are a couple.

Yukito is about to attack Sakura.

AND THIS IS THE **_LAST_** CHAPTER!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful characters of Card Captor Sakura. The lucky people at Clamp own them.

Lies and Love

Yue quickly pushed Sakura out of the way and dodged the sword.

"YUE!" She squealed.

"Sakura go on…now while I keep him busy." Yue yelled.

"NO!" Yukito quickly knocked out Yue with one strong blow to the head.

"YUE!" Sakura yelled. Yukito quickly grabbed her.

"You're coming with me." He said.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sakura yelled painfully kicking him in the shin. Yukito didn't seem to feel it. She quickly kicked his other leg, which flew off.

"AAH!' She yelled. "Your leg!"

"What, surprised I'm not your beloved companion?" He said evilly pulling off his mask. Sakura saw the head and almost fainted.

"Syaoran!?" She said. "No, I refuse to believe it. No." Syaoran laughed evilly. "Stop it, you're his clone aren't you." Sakura assumed yelling at the laughing head. Syaoran smiled evilly and shook his head.

"Actually, for him to be his own clone, I would have to put a switch spell on him." The witch said appearing suddenly. "To switch him with the real him it would require that spell! Sakura stood there in shock. "You wouldn't even notice." She stood there.

"That's how you switched me and him." She said to the now smiling witch.

"How could you." She said. "Syaoran we are in this together remember?" She said turning to him. Syaoran again laughed cruelly at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I love the witch and besides, you are way too pathetic to be friends or for me to be in love with." He said going over to the witch and locking lips with her. He broke away looking at Sakura. "Doesn't the truth hurt?" He said cruelly.

"No…you didn't…it doesn't…no." She fell to her knees sobbing. Syaoran took off the rest of his costume and went over to Sakura. He held her chin up making her look at him.

"Doesn't love suck?"

"SMACK!" Sakura slapped him with all her might. He staggered a few paces back.

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned as she heard her name.

"YUKITO!" She yelled. He quickly came down and wrapped Sakura in his cloak and with Sakura disappeared.

"NOO!" The witch yelled. "That son of a…" Syaoran quickly kissed her.

"Calm down my love, we will get her back." He said misty eyed to the witch. "We will get her back." Sakura held her eyes shut feeling herself spinning non-stop. Then just as quickly as the spinning started it stopped. She slowly, cautiously, carefully opened her eyes.

"Yu…uh…Yukito?" She said just above a whisper.

"Yes?" He said from behind her. She jumped. She turned and looked at her smiling savior.

"Yukito, Syaoran, he kissed the witch, I mean he joined the witch, I mean…You and Touya…I mean…" She stood there in a daze. "He loves…no." She again fell to her knees and just cried. Yukito quickly hugged her.

"Oh Sakura," He whispered, "It's going to be all right."

" NOO SYAORAAAN, NO NO NO!" She wailed into Yukito's robe. "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, I ACTUALY WANTED YOU AROUND." Yukito sat there and just let her cry.

"Sakura." He whispered.

Back in the real world…

"Knock Knock!" Touya knocked. The door opened and in the doorway stood Tomoyo.

"Touya?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Tomoyo have you seen or heard from Sakura?"

"Uh, no sorry." She said. "I will call if I do." She was about to close the door when-

"Tomoyo…"

"Yes?"

"Does Sakura and Syaoran have a…you know…um thing going on?" He asked hesitantly. She eyed him then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHA!" She laughed uncontrollably. Touya looked at her. She held her side.

"What?" Touya asked annoyed.

"I'm…HAHAHEE…I'm so sorr-HEEHEEHEE…sorry but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." She said gasping for breath. "Ok ok that was funny." She looked at his face.

"Oh your serious." She said suddenly. "Uh, no her and Syaoran hate each other." "They wouldn't be caught dead saying that one loves the other." Touya eyed her.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She said.

Back in the storybook world…

"I love Syaoran Yukito." She said after calming down a bit. "I do."

"Then don't stop." He whispered. "Keep going." "Find out why he suddenly loves…uh…the witch is it?" She nodded. "Make it to the castle." She looked into his face. He looked back. "Tell him you need him, love him…tell him."

"I need him around." She whispered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sakura looked up. She saw the witch on a flying broomstick.

"Oh no it's the witch!" Sakura warned. The witch cackled on. Syaoran was behind her. Sakura felt her eyes water.

"Sakura, you look so sad." He said. "Something wrong."

"In your head yes." She answered coldly. "Syaoran I have to tell you something." He eyed her carefully. She looked back at Yukito. He nodded then disappeared.

"What?" Syaoran asked jumping down. He walked up to her.

"I…I uh…" She hesitated.

"Well, what?"

"I need you Syaoran, I need you." Syaoran stared then…

"AHHHH!" Syaoran fell to his knees holding his head. "AHHH!" "You are under my control!" Syaoran yelled to himself.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said to him. The witch jumped down from her broom. She pushed Sakura to the side.

"Syaoran look at me." The witch commanded. He then pushed her away. Sakura ran to him. He saw her.

"Sakura?" He said shaking his head.

"Yes Syaoran?"

"Stop it!" Syaoran suddenly yelled at himself. "BITCH WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Syaoran yelled at her.

"Huh?" Sakura felt her eyes sting. Syaoran shook his head again.

"SAKURA, SOMEONE'S IN MY HEAD!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?" She asked confused.

"No you wretched…!" The witch started.

"PUNCH!" Sakura punched the witch with all her might. She flew backward hitting her head against a rock. She was out cold.

"Syaoran is mine." She stated. She looked at him. He was fighting with himself!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"NO, I'M IN CONTROL!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GET OUT"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sakura pulled out her cards.

"The Hope card!" She read. "Only if you really need it." She repeated in her mind. She held it out."HOPE" The card glowed then it surrounded Sakura in a flash of white light. A beautiful spirit came out.

"I shall grant you three wishes." The spirit said. "Make a wise choice." Sakura stared. "What a wish card!" All right then.

"I wish Syaoran had control over his own body!" She stated loudly. Syaoran started to glow then he stopped and fell to the ground.

"No…" She started to walk out of the light.

"Once you walk out of this vortex you can make no more wishes." The spirit said quickly. "Once you walk out my powers end…FOREVER." Sakura stayed.

"I wish the witch had no magical powers, and that Yukito ruled the land." Yukito looked at Sakura in awe.

"Take care of everyone." She whispered. He nodded.

"And I WISH SYAORAN AND I WERE TRANSPORTED BACK HOME!" She yelled.

"Your wishes shall be granted." Suddenly all Sakura saw was Syaoran and the blending of colors in the background she closed her eyes. Then it all stopped. Sakura opened her eyes. Syaoran and herself were on top of Sakura's bed.

"IT WORKED!" She yelled happily.

"Sakura!" A voice said. Sakura looked behind her.

"Yukito!" She said happily.

"Hey you, the witch has been locked up and all is well." He said. "And before you blow up at me about the card, you wouldn't have been able to use it if you didn't admit you needed Syaoran." He explained. Sakura nodded. "Plus the castle is no more thanks to you." "Because of that, I have a gift."

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I shall grant you one wish." He said. "Anything." Sakura looked at Syaoran. She remembered what Syaoran said to her before.

"I would give anything to remember." He had said. She looked at Yukito.

"I wish Syaoran had all of his memories back." She said. "Every single one."

"Your wish shall be granted." Yukito said lifting his arms. Syaoran started to glow. Sakura watched silently. Then he stopped.

"Bye Sakura!" He said.

"Bye Yukito!" She said waving. He then disappeared. Syaoran stirred. Then sat up holding his head.

"OWWW!" He said loudly. Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura?" He said. "I had the wierdest dream I fell in love with a witch. That Clow card…wait, Clow Card? I remember the… He stopped. "I remember?" "I REMEMBER!" He said hugging Sakura! "Oh my gosh, everything! Even the memories that I had lost as a child!" He said letting go of Sakura. He stared at her. "You said you needed me." He whispered. She nodded. "I need you to Sakura…I…I love you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too Syaoran." She said. She suddenly heard the door open.

"GASP!" "Touya!" They both said. She ran down the stairs. Touya and Yukito looked up.

"Sakura?" They both said. "SAKURA!" They both ran up to her. Touya hugged her.

"Sakura!" "I swear you are going to be the death of me."

"I'm sorry Touya, Syaoran and I had to do something." She explained. Syaoran slowly walked down the stairs. Touya eyed him letting go of Sakura.

"Yo, your mother is worried." Touya said to him. Syaoran nodded.

"Bye Sakura." He said then walked out. Sakura watched him leave.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Three days after this amazing adventure…

"Tomoyo, that was a great book!" "I felt like I was actually part of it." Sakura said reliving her adventure in her mind.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo said. "Mom's here I have to go to my aunts. Do you want to borrow it longer?"

"NO!" Sakura yelled. "Ahem, I mean no."

"Ok, see you later." Sakura watched Tomoyo drive off.

"SAKURA!' She looked back.

"Syaoran what's up?" She asked.

"Sakura, I have to give you something." Syaoran said"What?" Sakura asked. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to give me?" She asked smiling.

"This." He whispered and then kissed her.

The End 

That's it. My first Card Captor fic is over. I hope you all enjoyed it. The truth is I hate having to end a story so this ending was probably not the best. Please write whether I should write another fic or not. Or maybe write a sequel to this fic! Also please write your comments and or suggestions on the story. Hope to write again soon! Please R&R!

- - - -


End file.
